


LET HER DO IT

by lustfulgreed



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustfulgreed/pseuds/lustfulgreed
Summary: You worked at the Fairchild Manor since you could remember. You knew Miles Fairchild, his cold, dark persona. Bad turns to worst when you were asked to clean his room.
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Kate Mandell, Miles Fairchild/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	LET HER DO IT

Honestly, you don’t understand what you were doing. Why you haven’t fled, why you were still sticking to the grounds of this malicious, evil place. You knew what Quint had done- Hell, you helped dispose of Miss Jessel’s abused corpse in the lake by the far side of the house. You watched other governesses flee, before it all ended with Miss Jessel. Lorraine Faber was the first to ever fend for herself before escaping, giving Quint the nasty scar. But Quint was not the master of the land, no, he most certainly was not. Just a mere stable boy who took control after the true masters died. But neither were you, a mere maid in the kitchen. Taken in at an early age and learned to scrub floors by the age of 5. 

The Fairchild children. Miles and Flora Fairchild. Both blessed with beautiful dark hair, Miles’ curled like the waves at sea and Flora’s flowed like the river. Pale in complexion, eyes dark brown but they still felt like they were piercing your soul. Flora was kind, sweet, and shy. She was smart, you gave it to her that she was most certainly more brilliant than yourself. You adored the younger girl, playing with her dolls and accompanying her ride her horse around the grounds. But Miles was different. He was older than you, by a year maybe or more, you never knew. But he was cold, mysterious, and cruel. Miles loved Quint, the man basically raised Miles after the death of their parents. He made Miles the boy you feared, yet intrigued by and attracted to. You didn’t see Miles often, he was away at boarding school. But when he was home, you did your entire best to avoid him. 

You were 14 when it happened. Miles had just turned 16, basically a mature man by character. He was home for the summer and you unfortunately had to cook for the two children as Mrs. Grose had a cold and didn’t want to infect the children. It was uncomfortable to be under Miles’ gaze, Flora taking your mind off it some times by chattering about her dream the night before. Mrs. Grose came in and announced she was going to clean the bedrooms. Miles stopped her.  
“No, let her do it,” His voice was void of empathy or emotion, it was malicious in tone. Mrs. Grose was taken aback by his words. He never let anyone into his room besides Mrs. Grose and Kate Mendell, the latest governess. You would be lying if you said you didn’t know that Miles was terrorising the poor woman. Keeping her company at times when she felt like she was losing her mind. The day Miles came home from boarding school, the day he was expelled. You knew things would turn for the worse. He got Flora to join in and you knew she was losing her mind. Kate was seeing the same things you saw, the things you would never admit to anyone. You knew she saw Quint and Miss Jessel, you knew Miles and Flora saw him, too, and you knew they wanted to get a kick out of Kate. 

You did as you were asked. Heading into his room with a broom, a dirty old piece of fabric, a bucket filled with soapy, hot water, and a duster. His room was a mess; clothes strewn all over the floor- you couldn’t tell which was clean and used, the wood floor grimy and sticky, dust piling on his instruments, shelves, and the glass aquarium for the spider. Sighing, you started with the clothes. Not caring whether it was clean or dirty you threw it into the basket and placed in the hall outside. You folded the mattresses on the floor and placed them against the wall so you could mop and sweep the place. The floor was shining and smooth once you were through with it. Dusting his things was the worst cleaning you have ever done in the mansion, you had no idea how Mrs. Grose did it. Finally the room was clean, you pulled the mattresses back onto the floor and proceeded to change out the sheets. You tried to ignore the weird stains and splotches on the light blue fabric, throwing them into the basket and carrying the overflowing load into the laundry room by the kitchen, not noticing the pair of dark brown eyes, following your movement with a lustful gaze. 

Marching back into the room to place the sheets, you went down on your knees and spread the sheets across the surface, tucking in the corners. You were about to start on the pillows when you noticed a small shine in the other corner of the room. Slowly you crawled to it and was surprised when you picked up a ring. It was definitely not there before.  
“Stealing now?” Startled, you turn towards the bedroom door and was surprised to see Miles. Your heart was beating out of your chest. This was a terrible plan, a terrible, horrible plan he concocted.   
“I wasn’t-“ You stuttered, trying to get the rest of the sentence out. “I found it- I wasn’t there before.”  
“You must be a terrible maid then, if you didn’t notice a ring was there,” He mocked you, your cheeks burned with humiliation. God, you hoped Kate was nearby and not in the other side of the giant fortress, teaching. You glanced at the clock, it was only 10 a.m., Kate was most definitely still teaching. Mrs. Grose would just walk away and avoid the fact that a terrible thing was about to happen. “I think you’ve been bad. And you deserved to be punished.”

You didn’t know what to think, but you most definitely knew. This was going to turn out worse if you didn’t comply. Dropping your gaze to your lap, you nodded. You heard his bare feet against the smooth wood until they fell onto your sight before you. He crouched down to your level and took your chin to look up at him.   
“Strip. Then get on the bed,” You nodded once more and pulled the sweater Kate had lent you over your head and throwing it somewhere in the room. Reaching behind, you unclip your bra and let it fall to your feet, along with your tears. His hands gripped your hips and you took in a sharp breath, lips quivering yet body frozen to the spot.   
“Please, Miles,” You begged for him to just leave you be.   
“You will address me as ‘Sir’, understood?” You nodded but didn’t let a single sound slip from your lips. Miles smacked your ass and you whimpered.   
“Yes, sir,” Your tears dropped a few more.  
“Don’t cry,” He cooed in your ear. “You know you deserve this, trying to steal a ring, siding with Kate.”

He pushed you on to the mattress and pulled your pants and underwear off. A small sob crooked from your throat as he started groping your breasts. Not bothering your shoes or socks, he pulls your legs apart. He prodded a finger in you although you were dry like the Sahara Desert. It hurt, it hurt like a wooden chopstick was being shoved up your sex, like sandpaper against the walls of the neck of your vagina. You cried out in pain, but he paid no attention, shoving another finger in you whilst his thumb rubbed circles on your clit. Fortunately, your body reacted to the stimulation of pleasure and started to produce the lubricant needed. Pleasure filled your veins and as his fingers thrusted in and out of you, something in your mind clicked. You accepted the fact this was going to be a usual thing, might as well make the best of it. A part of you was filled with regret. Regret that you didn’t run away with Miss Jessel, maybe you could’ve gotten away and she would’ve survived. You would’ve been able to go to school, fall in love, live a new normal life. 

Your lips betray you as a lewd moan slips past them. Miles’ eyes widening with excitement, he was proud of himself. Quint’s teaching did not disappoint. Your head was thrown back, hair spread around on the sheets and eyes fluttering close. His erection confined in his boxers, you pulled yourself to sit up straight and pulled him to you. Lips smashing, your hands roamed down to his belt, unbuckling it. With the restraints gone, his cock sprung up and slapped against his shirt covered abdomen. You were surprised with the sheer size of it as you pulled off his shirt. Licking your lips, you reached to touch him. The soft pads of your palms touched him and he groaned. You were in no way experienced in this, but you were glad you did something right. 

You pulled him against your core, tip rubbing your clit and you threw your head back. Spine hitting the mattress as he caught on with what you wanted. But you weren’t going to get it.   
“You think you wriggled your way out of this, Princess?” The nickname sent shivers down your spine.   
“Sir,” You breathed out. “please.”   
“Shut up!” He barked and your jaw clenched shut.   
“Good girls will get what they want. But you, you aren’t a good girl yet,” He took his belt and tied your arms above your head. Taking your panties and stuffing them in your mouth, gagging you before flipping you over to your stomach. He pulled you to your knees, ass in the air. Your face pushed into the soft fabric and he pushed into you without warning. He started a brutal pace, destroying you. “If you make a noise, I won’t let you cum.” You swallowed down the moan that was threatening to surface. Eyes rolling back and you felt drool drip down the corner of your mouth. 

You could feel him tap your cervix, close to the spot that makes you see stars. He hit it once, and you nearly buckled over. Never in your life, you felt this much pleasure and ecstasy. It was felt like floating. It wasn’t long until the knot that was tightening in you threatened to break. Little silver stars decorated your vision, the feeling of his hands smacking the curve of your ass no longer feel like it was on fire, rather that burning gassed the heat of want and desire in you. Miles was close, you could feel it. His thrust were sloppy and uncoordinated, though reaching down between your thighs and rubbing your clit in harsh circles. You couldn’t bite your lip due to the gag, pushing your face further into the mattress in hopes Miles doesn’t hear your whimpers. The edge was so close, with one last thrust he spilled into you, the white semen filling your insides. The last thrust had pushed you over your edge and you felt your body shake and convulse as your very first and maybe the strongest orgasm hit you. He pulled his softening cock out and cum dribbled down your thighs as you fell against the mattress. 

Miles pulled the gag out of your mouth and you looked to him with tired eyes, his face seemed to look caring and sincere. He stroked your hair and you felt a slight dread fill your senses. He raped you. You may have enjoyed it in the end, but nonetheless, he raped you. It didn’t seem to have been his true intention, but it was a crime.   
“Miles,” You croaked, your voice cracking after the pressure you put on your vocal chords to hold back sounds. “You raped me.” His eyes darkened and he scooted closer to you.  
“I- I know,” Miles looked into your eyes, you knew he knew it was wrong.  
“Why?” You whispered, tears threatening to spill once more.   
“I knew it was wrong, but Quint convinced me it was the only way to win you over. ‘Women want to be dominated, forced to do something. It drives them crazy.’” He repeated what his old mentor had told him.   
“Miles, you knew it was wrong. You knew Quint was wrong,” You whispered, voice so quiet it was almost unheard.   
“Please,” He took your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. “I had no intention to hurt you.” You could only see a little boy before you. A boy who has no clue what he’s doing right and what he’s doing wrong. A boy taught by an evil man that up was down and down was up.   
“Miles,” Your free hand grazed his cheek as you turned to lie on your side, facing the boy. He let go of your hand and placed it on your bare waist. The warmth of his palm radiating goosebumps on your soft skin. “You could’ve asked.”  
“Ask you for sex?” He raised a confused eyebrow.  
“No, to get to know me first.”   
“But I do know you,” He retorted.  
“When’s my birthday?” He paused at the question, knowing you proved your point.  
“I’m sorry,” He cried, pulling you closer and burying his face in your chest as he sobs. You comfort him, a hand running through his hair. You didn’t hold it against him, but nonetheless you couldn’t just let it go. 

The two of you fell asleep not long after. Cuddled together, naked and the smell of sex lingered in the air. Kate finished her session with Flora and went off in search of you. She couldn’t find you in your room, nor in the garden, or the koi pond where you would usually hide away to calm down, dipping your toes in the cold water. Deciding to finally ask Mrs. Grose, she answered curtly that you were cleaning Miles’ room.   
“-and doing quite the terrible job at it, it has been nearly 2 hours! I am never letting her clean his room again,” She had answered before storming off. Kate knew that that wasn’t a job you did. You were never tasked with cleaning Miles’ room. What changed? Kate made her way up to the room, dread filled her as an unsettling vibe settled in the hall. She knocked once and no answer. Pushing the door open slowly, she spots you and Miles, cuddled together, naked. 

You had told Kate how much Miles made you feel uncomfortable. How you avoided him like that plague, slightly terrified at what he could do. Kate knew there was no way in a billion years you’d end up sleeping with Miles, considering you were only 14. You never had true sex education, you barely knew about the basics of human reproduction before Kate gave you the full explanation. Yet here you were, she knew you wouldn’t have done it on your own accord. Then that would mean Miles forced you. He pressured you and took advantage of you. Kate pulled you away from Miles’ grip and it startled you both awake. You shrieked in surprise as Kate pulled you behind her and glared at Miles, you noticed her trembling hands.   
“What did you do to her?” Kate asked angrily as Miles sluggishly pulled on his boxers and pants. When he didn’t answer her, she roared once more. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!”   
“I fucked her, Kate,” He said coldly. You clung onto Kate’s sweater, terrified at the Miles that was now stood there. “I fucked her real good. Tied her hands, gagged her with her own fucking panties. I fucked her with my fingers, too.” You wanted to cry as he made it seem as if you were just another notch on his bed pole, another piece of meat salvaged.   
“How could you?!” She asked, her voice now quiet as tears were streaming down her face.   
“I needed something to satisfy me,” He shrugged, sitting behind the drums and taking the sticks. A part of you was furious and that part of you took over. You ran up to him and ripped the drumsticks from his hands, breaking them in half by your own fists’ sheer force. Splinters pinching and digging into your skin but you couldn’t care less.   
“What are you?” You ask him. “What are you, Miles Fairchild?” You cover your breasts with your arms and heaved breaths racked your lungs. He grinned but it never reached his eyes.  
“Run.” was all he said, before Kate pulled you away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most unexpected idea i had and decided to post...


End file.
